Magical Seven: Kiss Me!
by Galya
Summary: What brought Xenia and Sirius together? Nothing normal, I can promise. Xenia would have none of that.


Author's Notes: Me and Xenia share characters but not exact situations. Here is my version of Xenia and Sirius getting together. Very silly. Xenia is the fraternal twin of Igor Karkaroff. But being that she is a siren she is very attractive, unlike him. Imogen is Severus' lil sister. Enjoy.  
  
Kiss Me!  
  
Sirius, a sixth year, sat by the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He was waiting. James and Peter were inside with Remus and the three were arguing over something ridiculous. When it came closer to the time for Remus' transformations he was unbearable. He was the only boy Sirius new who became bitchy randomly every month. Sirius decided to wait and not get caught in the line of fire. As he sat, something caught his ear. A melodic beautiful voice was coming up the hall singing a song. He knew no one but she could be singing that way.  
  
He was right. Xenia, the Siren, tall and beautiful, with piercing turquoise eyes and a voluptuous body, appeared skipping up the hall with her latest infatuation Gilderoy Lockheart. Sirius rolled his eyes. Gilderoy was smiling at her stupidly as she sang.  
  
"You really are amazing." He sighed.  
  
"I know. But, so are you." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his.  
  
Sirius glared. He knew she was always like this whether or not she fancied the boy. But, he couldn't help but want her to be that way with him. Not that she usually wasn't, but he would have liked it if she was that way only with him.  
  
"Hi Sirius!" she called.  
  
He waved.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked as Gilderoy observed him with carefree eyes.  
  
"Moony is bitching about something and I got out before he began to kill." He sighed.  
  
Xenia pouted.  
  
"Well I guess that settles that." She sighed then turned to Gilderoy, "I guess I'll see you later. Don't want you getting killed."  
  
"Likewise." Chirped Gilderoy, "See you later. Cheers!"  
  
And with that Gilderoy trotted off happily, without a care or thought in his mind.  
  
"Care if I join you?" she asked while sitting down.  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders. Xenia looked over at Sirius and stroked his shaggy black hair.  
  
"Can I play with your hair?" she asked.  
  
"You already are." He sighed.  
  
Xenia giggled and rose up on her knees and proceeded to braid the side of his head.  
  
Sirius didn't fight her away. Although he felt like being playfully rough like a puppy. But, he rarely ever had her touch him in ways other then being pushed, smacked, wrestled, and squeezed. He delighted in the normal, if you call braiding boy's hair normal, interaction.  
  
"So you and Lockheart together?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No. He just amuses me and besides we have very similar taste in boots."  
  
"Then why did I hear about you and him being found in a closet snogging." Smirked Sirius.  
  
"Oh that." Contemplated Xenia, "That was yesterday and I am over that now. I have had what I wanted from him and we understand that."  
  
Sirius shook his head, causing Xenia to lose her grip on the braid. She whacked him upside the head.  
  
"Thank you!" she snapped, "You ruined it! And you looked so pretty too."  
  
"You'll live."  
  
* * *  
  
Imogen sat on Lily's bed going through some muggle magazines Lily had brought from Christmas break. Xenia walked in. Lily was reading over her shoulder.  
  
"I need a crush." Xenia declared.  
  
Lily and Imogen looked up at her and back down to what they were doing.  
  
"That's nice." Sighed Lily.  
  
"No, I really do." Lamented Xenia, "I'm bored now. Gilderoy gave in to quickly."  
  
Lily smiled at Imogen and the two began to playfully weep.  
  
"That bastard." Gasped Imogen.  
  
"I know." Sighed Xenia falling on her bed throwing her hand up to her face; "I don't know who to choose."  
  
"Why don't you have a contest." Suggested Lily.  
  
Xenia sat up seriously considering this, then shook her head.  
  
"Not enough to choose from. I have gone out with every boy in our year in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, a few in Slytherin, and even some fifth and seventh years."  
  
"I guess that leaves Gryffindor." Smirked Imogen.  
  
"You know I try to steer clear of my house." Xenia commented, "I don't want awkwardness and rivalries and stuff. Besides what does Gryffindor have to offer just in our year? Not much. We have Peter. No, I love him, but no. First of all I am a foot taller then him and he is too shy for me."  
  
"I wouldn't call Peter shy." Mumbled Imogen.  
  
"I would. Next is Remus. Aside from him being the moodiest boy in class, only so many girls can fancy him." Xenia smirked looking up at Imogen and Lily who both stuck their tongues out at her.  
  
"Then there is James. Now I went out with Jimmy in second year and we all know because of that he is afraid of me."  
  
"That leaves Sirius." Said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, but he is," Xenia hesitated, "So impulsive."  
  
"That's bad?" scoffed Lily.  
  
"This coming from you? The girl who decided to go to France for the weekend with Gilderoy two weeks ago, just because you wanted a croissant."  
  
"Thanks for the hat from the Champs Elysee, by the way." Added Lily.  
  
"It was nothing." Sighed Xenia.  
  
"Why is Sirius a problem?" asked Imogen.  
  
"Well, he's my friend and well, I guess he's cute." Mumbled Xenia.  
  
Lily's snorted, "Cute? He's gorgeous!"  
  
Xenia shrugged.  
  
"All right. Fine Sirius it is." Resolved Xenia.  
  
"That was easy." Chuckled Imogen returning to her magazine that disappeared from her hands.  
  
"Xenia give it back!"  
  
Xenia threw the magazine to the side, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Our crushes. That's what girls do." She said happily plopping down on the bed.  
  
"True but . . ." Imogen sighed and was cut off.  
  
"But, nothing. Oh my god, do you know what Sirius did yesterday?"  
  
"Don't know." Huffed Lily.  
  
Xenia paused, "Come to think of it neither do I."  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius held his broom in his hand trotting happily next to James, Remus, and Peter, as they headed out to the grounds to play Quidditch. Just some weekend fun for the Marauders. They walked down the stairs that lead to the back exit. Three heads popped out from behind it.  
  
"There they are." giggled Xenia.  
  
"No shit." Grumbled Imogen, "They told us they were going out five minutes ago."  
  
"Shhh." Chastised Xenia, "They'll hear you."  
  
"So." Sighed Lily.  
  
Xenia looked from side to side then at the girls.  
  
"All right. Coast is clear." Whispered Xenia.  
  
She tiptoed out from behind the stairs and ran as stealthily as she could to a near by pillar. Imogen and Lily walked normally behind her rolling their eyes.  
  
"This is stupid." Groaned Imogen, "We know them. They are our mates. And besides I was invited to play and I want to."  
  
"Shut up." Screeched Xenia, "We must be stealthy as possible. We are following our crushes. Don't you two know anything about fancying etiquette."  
  
Imogen stomped her foot and began to run after the boys. She was suddenly grabbed from behind before she could say a word.  
  
"Are you mad?" Squealed Xenia; "Do you want them to know we are here?"  
  
Lily couldn't help but start to laugh as Imogen tried to struggle out of the much taller and stronger Xenia's hold.  
  
Peter looked back hearing some noise.  
  
"Xenia's strangling Imogen." He said.  
  
The boys turned around.  
  
"Well at least they aren't stalking us anymore.' Sighed Sirius.  
  
Xenia saw the boys looking back.  
  
"Crap." she groaned, dropped Imogen and waved furiously.  
  
"Hiyeeee!" she called.  
  
The boys waved warily back.  
  
Lily covered her face as Imogen got up and glared at Xenia.  
  
"Sirius, Xenia wants your body!" she yelled.  
  
Xenia sighed.  
  
"Now you just had to go and ruin this." She groaned, "And we were having such fun."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Called back Sirius.  
  
Xenia smiled.  
  
"Well you were bound to find out some day." She shouted coming up to him, "Damnit Imogen. Now I can't write the random poems and crap that you do-"  
  
Xenia caught herself.  
  
"That you don't do. Because only Lily does that."  
  
Lily looked up in shock. Lily was most definately not the type of girl who sat around writing mushy love letters about boys she fancied.  
  
The boys exchanged looks and hurried on their way with Imogen running angrily behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
Xenia fell down on her bed.  
  
"I am bored with this." She sighed.  
  
"Bored with what?" asked Lily.  
  
"With my crush on Sirius." She lamented, "I was trying to be like other girls are with crushes. I mean usually I just go up to them and say, 'Hey you're hot, kiss me.' I wanted a change. But, this way gets old fast."  
  
"Such is life." Sighed Lily.  
  
"I guess I should tell him."  
  
"Immie already did."  
  
"No," sighed Xenia, "Tell him my way. Not all jokingly like Saturday."  
  
"O-okay." Stammered Lily.  
  
Xenia got up walked over to the bureau, fixed her hair, reapplied her lipstick and eye liner and opened the door.  
  
"Good luck." Said Lily, although she doubted Xenia needed it.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius sat with James playing chess. He was loosing horribly. Which was an oddity considering he always beat James mercilessly. His mind was on other things. He was trying to stay on the task at hand, but Immie's words from a few days ago were still in his mind.  
  
It wasn't like the girls hadn't said silly stuff like that before. Whenever one of them acted sweet towards one of his friends or him, they were accused of liking them. It was just a joke. A tradition amongst the Marauders and Klesix. But, the way Imogen said it, so angrily, actually trying to embarrass Xenia. He shook his head. Didn't matter. Xenia wanted every boy. Maybe she did think he was cute. But getting Xenia to like you was easy. Keeping her was another story.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be protecting your queen?" asked Xenia from behind him.  
  
Sirius turned around, she looked of course amazing and he smirked, "Supposed to."  
  
"He's not paying attention." Said James with a smile; content he was finally winning against Sirius.  
  
"Why?" asked Xenia wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thinking about me?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Oh yes." He sighed, "You are my reason for living."  
  
James rolled his eyes and checked Sirius.  
  
"Really?" chirped Xenia, "Cool!"  
  
"Glad I could please you so much." Chuckled Sirius.  
  
Xenia smiled, "Well, I thought about it. And I don't see why not."  
  
Sirius stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and me. Now." She said happily beckoning him with her hand.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You. Me. Now." She repeated slowly.  
  
Sirius looked over at James, who was stifling a laugh, and then at Remus and Peter who looked just as lost as him.  
  
"You don't want to?" she pouted.  
  
"Want to what?"  
  
"Well, I guess that's okay." She sighed to herself, "No matter."  
  
She headed towards to exit.  
  
"I wonder what Gilderoy is doing." She sighed to herself and left.  
  
Suddenly Sirius got whacked up side the head by James.  
  
"You git!" he shouted.  
  
"What was that for!" Sirius yelled pushing James from across the board knocking over a few pieces.  
  
"She was obviously asking you out."  
  
"She was?" gasped Sirius.  
  
Remus and Peter burst out laughing.  
  
"What? I don't understand." Ranted Sirius, "That wasn't asking out. That was stating random words."  
  
"This is Xenia we're talking about." Grumbled James.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment and his eyes grew wide. Then banged his head on the chessboard, the rest of the pieces fell off.  
  
"I'm a twit." He groaned.  
  
"Well go after her." Suggested Remus.  
  
Sirius sat up, with an interesting dent from a pawn on his forehead and hurried out the common room. Not two steps out and he saw Xenia standing there, laughing.  
  
"I knew you would get it eventually." She chuckled.  
  
"So, you were asking me out."  
  
Xenia nodded.  
  
"So?" she pondered.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So do you want to or not?"  
  
"I guess." He sighed, trying not to begin to pant.  
  
"Well that's settled." She sighed, "You want to kiss me?"  
  
Sirius wanted to yell out his answer but he shrugged, "If you want."  
  
Xenia nodded biting her lip and walked up to him. She pulled his collar towards her and brought her lips to his.  
  
Sirius had been kissed by every girl he knew pretty much. Muggles like Lily, witches, tall ones, short ones, older and younger. But never a Siren. After Xenia and he disappeared for an hour or two, he vowed never to go back to normal girls again. And he never did.  
  
Author's Notes: Very odd and silly. But so are teenagers. Read and review. 


End file.
